


Suesse Traeume von Mistelzweigen

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, Holidays, M/M, Translation, WinterKnights, magical mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: Was könnte die Winterferien schlechter für Arthur machen, als den mürrischen König Olaf und seine noch verzauberte Tochter Lady Vivian zu unterhalten?  Das zu tun, während eines Ausbruchs der magischen Misteln ganz über Camelot Schloss, selbstverständlich!Canon konform (-ish), zwischen Serie 4 und 5 eingestellt.Original englische Version dieser Übersetzung:Sweet Dreams of Mistletoe.Beta read (with german corrected!) by the wonderful Plutonia.  Danke sehr!





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams of Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909749) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



 

“Beunruhigt Euch etwas, Sire?”, fragte Gaius.

Arthurs Kettenhemd rasselte als er aus Gedanken gerissen wurde. "Natürlich nicht. Warum?"

“Ach, nur so”, sagte Gaius, als er das Gefolge König Olafs mit den Pferden über den Schlosshof reiten erspähte, zu den versammelten Rittern von Camelot auf der Treppe der Zitadelle.

König Olaf ritt an der Spitze, mit ernstem Gesicht und aufrecht, gekleidet mit einem dicken Fell über seiner Robe, um ihn gegen den Wintertag zu schützen. Fünf Ritter flankierten ihn, von denen jeder so ernst aussah wie ihr König. Zehn Diener gingen hinterher.  Einige trugen die Fahnen seines Königreichs, andere führten Packesel, die hoch mit Vorräten und Festtagsgeschenke beladen waren.

Hinter der Gruppe, umgeben von fünf Hofdamen auf weißen Ponys, ritt die Lady Vivian.

Gaius bemerkte, wie Arthur sich erneut wand, sseinen Mantel über seiner Rüstung zurechtrückte und ihn dann wieder dorthin zurückschob, wo er gewesen war.

Selbst aus dieser Entfernung war klar, daß der Blick der Lady Vivian auf Arthur fixiert war. Ihre blauen Augen hielten den Hunger eines tollwütigen Wolfs, als er eine große, saftige Fleischplatte sah. Und wenn das nicht genug war, ihr Interesse zu verraten, dann hat ihr Kleid das ganz bestimmt getan, mit seinem Camelot-Roten Satin und seinen gelben Drachen am Saum gestickt.

“Gibt es was Neues von Elyan?” Arthur fragte Sir Leon, der hinter ihm stand.

Leon tat nicht so viel, als zuzucken, als er mit einer leiser Stimme antwortete. "Nein, Sire. Aber er und die Königin sollten morgen früh zurück sein, wenn ihre ursprünglichen Pläne halten. "

Arthurs Griff an seinem Schwertgriff war so eng, dass sein Lederhandschuh knarrte. "Wo ist Merlin?", murmelte er zu Gaius. "Oder ist es zu viel, um meinen faulen Diener zu bitten, tatsächlich dort zu sein, wo er sein soll?"

Gaius fühlte einen Ansturm der Sorge um Merlin, der noch im Darkling Woods war, aufspürend den mörderischen Kelpie, der versucht hatte, den König in der Nacht vorher zu ermorden. "Er sollte jeden Augenblick hier sein, Sire."

"Er ist wieder in der verdammten Taverne."

"Nein, Sire, er -

"Er sammlte Kräuter, ja, natürlich das macht er", sagte Arthur mit einem Blick, der darauf hindeutete, dass Merlin nicht der einzige war, der in Gefahr war, in die Bestände geworfen zu werden, um an seinen Regenten zu lügen.

Aber Gaius hatte sich noch viel schlechter angesehen von Uther. “Ja, Sire”, sagte er, und sein Blick verriet nichts.

Arthur grunzte ihn in der Antwort, dann fing unten die Zitadelle Schritte an, um den königlichen Gesandten zu begrüßen.

Als König Olaf von seinem Hengst stieg, eilte die Dame Vivian, um das gleiche zu tun. Sie eilte heran, um Arthur zu begrüßen, ein enormes Lächeln auf ihr bleiches Gesicht.

“König Olaf”, sagte Arthur und streckte den Arm zu Olaf. "Wir freuen uns sehr über Ihren Besuch in Camelot in dieser Ferienzeit."

Der König erwiderte Arthurs höfisches Lächeln. Als er Arthurs Arm umklammerte, sein Pelzschwein schwang sich von den Schultern. “Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, König Arthur. Darf ich sagen, daß ich sehr erleichtert war, von dem Ende der jüngsten Umwälzung hier in Camelot zu hören. "

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass solche Zeiten zu Ende sind", sagte Arthur, ohne sich über die Erwähnung von Morgana und Agravainas Machtergreifung zu wehren. "Wir freuen uns auf eine friedliche Feier der Ferienzeit. Alle von Ihnen”, fügte er hinzu und nickte Lady Vivian zu.

"Mein Herr König Arthur!" Vivian brach aus, die Gelegenheit ergreifend, vorwärts zu schreiten und auf beide von Arthurs Händen zu greifen. "Worte können einfach die reine Freude nicht ausdrücken, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen! So sehr oft habe ich einfach für meinen Vater plädiert-“

"Es war eine lange Reise", unterbrach Olaf, Vivian am Arm packend und sie zurück schleppend. "Ich glaube, meine geliebte Tochter würde von einer Erholung profitieren."

"Ich bin nicht müde!", protestierte Vivian.

Olaf schenkte ihr einen heftigen Blick, der Armeen heimgesucht hätte.

Vivian kreuzte ihre Arme und kippte ihr Kinn hoch und schnaubte ihm entgegen.

Arthur war einen Schritt zurückgetreten, rieb sich die Handflächen an den Hosen und schien Gaius, als ob er sehr wünschte, er könnte sich weiter zurückziehen. In das nächste Reich vielleicht. “Warum begleite ich Sie nicht beide in Ihre Zimmer?”, schlug er vor, doch seine Stimme war nicht mehr so stabil wie früher.

"Oh, das würde ich gern haben!", sagte Vivian laut.

Gaius hörte einige Husten von den Rittern hinter ihm, die alles wie schlecht verborgenes Lachen klang.

Arthur starrte die Rittern an.

Der Husten hörte sofort auf.

König Olaf zog Vivian hinter sich her, als er nach vorne trat. "Wo, frage ich, ist Camelots neue Königin?", fragte er, und seine Wange zuckte, als er ein deutlich gezwungenes Lächeln zeigte. "Ich hoffe, dass es ihr noch gut geht?"

Lady Vivian machte ein würgendes Geräusch, ihre Arme sich fester kreutzend, ihr Blick auf die Burgarchitektur, als hätte sie sie persönlich beleidigt.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich wünschte, dass die Königin Guinevere hier sein könnte, um Sie mit mir zu begrüßen", sagte Arthur, ein wenig zu emphatisch, dachte Gaius. "Sie und ihr Bruder Sir Elyan beeilen sich jetzt mit aller Schnelligkeit zurück, um den Verbündeten an der nördlichen Grenze dringend Hilfe zu leisten."

Gaius spürte einen großen Stolz des Arthur, weil er von Ealdor so sprach, und ein noch größerer für die unerbittliche Hilfe, die er nach dem Hören der Zerstörung von Agravaines Männern in das Dorf geschickt hatte.

König Olaf war jedoch nicht beeindruckt. "Ich freue mich darauf", sagte er, obwohl es eher wie eine Bedrohung klang als alles andere.

Arthur ließ die dünn verhüllte Feindseligkeit vorübergehen und gestikuliert zu den Stufen der Citadel. "Nach Ihnen, Sire, wenn Sie wollen."

König Olaf zog seine Tochter die Treppe hoch.

Die versammelten Ritter und Höflinge zahlten sich aus, um den königlichen Gesandten in die eigentliche Burg einzutreten, und alle verbeugten sich vor König Olaf und Lady Vivian.

Auf Arthurs Weg die Treppe hinauf, hielt er neben Gaius inne.

"Wenn Merlin heute Abend nicht auftaucht, wird er für einen Monat Dünger schaufeln," sagte er, mehr panisch als wütend.

“Er wird da sein, Sire, ich bin sicher”, versicherte Gaius.

Aber einige Stunden später, als die Könige und Ritter und Höflinge von beiden Königreichen anfingen, in den Speisesaal für das Fest einzuziehen, war Merlin noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

 

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my wonderful Beta reader from Germany (Plutonia on AO3), who has fixed all of my many german mistakes so that this reads smoothly in that language.

Aber wenige Stunden später, als die Könige und die Ritter und die Höflinge beider Königreiche in den Speisesaal kamen, war Merlin noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Gaius versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, als er sich an den langen Tisch mit Camelots anderen Beratern setzte. An seiner Seite belud Geoffrey seinen Teller mit Mince Pies und Kartoffeln und anderen festliche Speisen, während er ohne Pause über König Olafs uralte königliche Abstammung sprach. Gelegentlich waren seine Worte durch die schwellenden Gespräche und das Lachen kaum zu hoeren.  Alle vier Tische, die an den Wänden des Zimmers standen, waren voller Leute, mindestens dreißig Personen oder mehr.

Nur das Königtum hatte mehr Platz am Tisch, bemerkte Gaius, als er nachsah wo Arthur neben König Olaf an der Spitze des Raumes saß. Niemand anderes teilte ihren langen Tisch. Nicht einmal die Lady Vivian.

Eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Sitzordnung, dachte Gaius, als er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wo die junge Frau saß, an einem Tisch gegenüber der beiden Könige, am anderen Ende des Raumes. Der ganze Tisch von Lady Vivian war von Frauen besetzt, entweder Hofdamen oder ihre Dienerinnen.

Ganz offensichtlich war diese Sitzordnung absichtlich eingerichtet worden, dachte er. Er konnte sich leicht vorstellen, dass König Olaf darum gebeten hatte, um Lady Vivian weit weg von Arthur zu behalten.  Oder vielleicht Arthur, aus genau demselben Grund.

Er fragte sich, ob eines den beiden Königen realisiert hatte, dass die gegenwärtige Position der Lady Vivian ihr den perfekten Blickwinkel gab, Arthur anzustarren.  Das genau tat sie auch, und mit einer nervenaufreibenden Intensität.

Gaius nahm einen Schluck Bier und wandte sich von der offen gesagt verstörenden jungen Dame ab, um stattdessen die festlichen Feiertagsdekorationen der großen Halle zu betrachten.

Das Julklotz lag auf einer Plattform im Zentrum des Raumes, mit Tannenzweigen und Winterbeeren und roten Bändern geschmückt.  Die würden alle entfernt werden, wenn er am nächsten Abend für den Feiertag angezündet wurde. Heute Nacht brannten nur die Kerzen, rot und weiß und grün, passend zu den Hunderten von Kerzen, die in den Leuchtern und auf den Tischplatten verbrannten und die höhlenartige Kammer so hell wie der Tag erleuchteten.

Über den Lärm des Gesprächs hörte Gaius, dass König Olaf einen aufgeregten Befehl hervorbellte und die Hofmusiker, die ihm eine Vorführung angeboten hatten, wegwinken ließ. Als die Minnesänger mit ihren Lauten und Geigen zurückgingen, gewährte Arthur ihnen ein Lächeln und deutete sie an den Tisch, an dem seine Ritter zusammensaßen und bereits Anfragen für Festtagslieder riefen.

Daraufhin zog König Olaf eine finstere Miene, aber Arthur lehnte sich nur beiläufig nach vorne auf den Tisch, und sprach mit solcher Begeisterung und Lebhaftigkeit, dass der König leicht wieder ins Gespräch fiel.

Gaius beobachtete die Interaktion zwischen den beiden Regenten und fühlte sich beeindruckt von Arthurs zunehmender Fähigkeit, das Schwert der höfischen Interaktion zu führen. Verschwunden war jetzt der Junge, der seine Gefühle seine Vernunft regieren ließ und auf seinem Gesicht.

Gaius erkannte jedoch, dass Arthur in Wirklichkeit ziemlich gereizt aussah, als sein Diener nach vorne schnellte, seinen Weinkelch zum fünften Mal in innerhalb weniger Minuten, nachdem nur der winzigste Schluck genommen worden war.

“Das ist genug, George”, sagte Arthur scharf, seine Stimme laut in der Halle.

Ach ja, das ist George, dachte Gaius. Er war ein angenehmer junger Mann, obwohl Merlin immer ueber ihn mit mit gerümpfter Nase redete, als ob er Schafsmist rieche.

Arthur wandte sich in seinem Stuhl an King Olaf. " Entschuldigt. Mein üblicher Diener ist ... unpässlich. "

“Ich sehe nicht, warum ihr euch für eine solch aufmerksame Bedienung entschuldigt“, sagte König Olaf.

Hinter Arthur plusterte George seine Brust auf und schürzte die Lippen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sein Blick war respektvoll auf den Boden gerichtet.

“Tatsächlich”, murmelte Arthur und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Als er seinen Kelch abstellte, sprang in seinem Stuhl auf, denn noch einmal war George vorwärts geeilt, um ihn wieder zu füllen. “ Gottes Willen, George”, stieß er hervor, seinen Becher wegschnappend und den Wein auf dem Tisch verschüttend. "Mach doch etwas anderes!"

George schreckte zurück, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre, tat jedoch wie befohlen.  Arthur starrte ihn an, als hätte er eine Tat des Verrates begangen, statt seinen König zu bedienen.

Merlins Schuld gänzlich, dachte Gaius und verbarg sein Vergnügen mit einem langen Schluck Bier. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde Arthur sich niemals wohl fühlen, wie ein König behandelt zu werden. Was für das Königreich wirklich gut aussah.

"Gaius, hörst du zu?"

Gaius richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Geoffrey, der neben ihm am Tisch saß.  Sein Freund schwankte auf seinem Sitz, seine Augenlider schon schwer unter seinen dicken weißen Augenbrauen. "Wikinger, hast du gesagt?"

"Von der dritten Welle der Eindringlinge", sagte Geoffrey und schlug seine Worte. "Eine sehr alte Familie für die-"

Ein Absturz von Tellern und Besteck brach alle Gespräche ab. In der folgenden Stille drehten sich alle in ihren Sitzen, und sahen zwei Diener in dem gewölbten Eingang des Raumes sich leidenschaftlich umarmen. Tabletts und Speisen waren zu ihren Füßen verstreut, völlig vergessen.

Neben Gaius machte Geoffrey ein hörbares ‘Tss’-Geräusch und wandte sich ab.

Am Kopftisch winkte Arthur George zu sich und sprach mit leiser Stimme zu ihm und zeigte auf den Torbogen.

Ein lautes Lachen kam vom Rittertisch, als Gwaine zu seinen Füßen sprang, seinen Bierkrug hoch gehalten. "Sieht so aus, als hätten die Feiertage schon früh begonnen!"

Die Ritter aus beiden Königreichen lachten und hoben ihre Krüge hoch. Die Hofleute folgten einen Moment später, und bald wurden freundliche Wünsche durch den ganzen Raum ausgetauscht.

Als der Lärm des Gesprächs und der Musik wieder anfing, trennte George und einer der anderen Schloßdiener das junge sich umarmende Paar.  Die beiden Liebenden taumelten voneinander zurück, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer gehandhabt wurden.

“Nicht die Richtige“, sagte der junge Liebhaber traurig, als George ihn an Gaius vorbei fuehrte.

Seine junge Dame wurde in einem ähnlichen Zustand weggeführt. "Nicht der Richtige“, sagte sie in einer untröstlicher Stimme.

"Nicht der Richtige,“ wiederholte Lady Vivian mit einer singenden Stimme und zog die Blicke der Frauen, die neben ihr saßen, auf sic. Sie quietschte leise, klatschte mit den Händen fröhlich zusammen und machte sich dann über ihr Abendessen her, als ob sie es gerade erst bemerkt hatte.

" Die Jugend von heute, eh Gaius?", sagte Geoffrey und stieß ihn so fest dass er sich selbst aus dem Gleichgewicht warf. "Sie machen überhaupt keinen Sinn, ne?"

Gaius beobachtete, wie die Lady Vivian ihr Brathähnchen zerrupfte, ihre Augen weit und fiebrig und auf Arthur fixiert.

"Das", sagte Gaius zu Geoffrey, "bleibt abzuwarten."

Als die Nacht verging, wurde das Fest noch mehr jubelnd und ungezwungen. Tische wurden an die Wände geschoben, Musik wurde lauter, und kleine Gruppen von Tänzern formierten sich hier und dort. Ritter und Adlige aus beiden Königreichen sprachen miteinander, waehrend ihre Diener in der Nähe sich in der Nähe aufhielten, bereich leere Kelche zu füllen.

Gaius stand außerhalb dem Hauptströmung des Raumes, und lehnte die Schulter gegen eine steinerne Säule, während Geoffrey neben ihm über die alten Wintersonnwendfeste sprach und beklagte, dass das Leben in diesen Tagen viel besser gewesen sei.

“Wann war das genau?” fragte Gaius als Geoffrey schon zum dritten Mal diese ‘längst vergangenen Tage’ beklagt hatte.

"Du erinnerst dich, Gaius", sagte Geoffrey und stieß wieder gegen seine Schulter, als er auf seinen Füßen schwankte. "Es war in den alten Tagen."

"Meinst du die alten Tage der Ertränkungen und der Enthauptungen?"

"Ja", sagte Geoffrey begeistert. Dann zog er seine massiven Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich meine nein. Nicht dann. Vorher. Die älteren Tage."

“Ich glaube, du hast genug gehabt, alter Freund”, sagte Gaius und griff nach Geoffreys fast überfülltem Krug.

Geoffrey schimpfte und wich aus Gaius’ Reichweite.  Die Bewegung ließ sein Bier über Merlin spritzen, als er neben Geoffrey trat.

Merlin fluchte und wischte sich mit beiden Händen über sein tropfendes Gesicht, Geoffrey einen ungläubigen Blick zuwerfend.

Gaius fühlte sich sofort ungeheuer erleichtert, genau wie immer, wenn der Junge aus Gefahr zurückkam. “Merlin”, sagte er, und der Name war eher ein Seufzen als ein Gruß.

"Gaius", sagte Merlin und und warf Geoffreys lächelndem Gesicht einen finsteren Blick zu, während er das Bier von seinen dünnen Fingern schüttelte.

"Ich habe dir ein kleines Bad gegeben, ja?" lachte Geoffrey und strich mit einer Hand über Merlins Hemd, wobei er mit der anderen noch mehr Bier verspritzte.

"Lass das", sagte Merlin scharf und trat aus Geoffreys Reichweite heraus, um das Bier vom Hemd zu schuetteln.

"Am besten gehst du so aussehend nicht zum König", informierte ihn Geoffrey fröhlich. " Seine Lordschaft ist so schon nicht glücklich mit dir, sollte ich sagen!"

"Was sonst gibt’s Neues?“, fragte Merlin und blickte sich im Zimmer um, Arthur suchend.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gaius und beschaute den Schmutz auf Merlins Halstuch und die Risse in seiner Hose.

“Alles gut”, sagte Merlin und starrte Arthur besorgt an. Anscheinend war er weniger besorgt über den Albtraum, den er im Wald gesehen hatte, als über die gegenwärtige Stimmung seines Königs.

"Bist du sicher?" drängte er und wünschte, er könnte Merlin geiseite nehmen, wenn nur zu fragen, ob das Blut auf seinen Stiefeln sein eigenes wäre.

"Ja, ja, es ist in Ordnung", sagte Merlin abwesend und runzelte die Stirn, weil Arthur nun sehr ernst mit König Olaf sprach, trotz der Festlichkeiten um sie herum. Mehrere von Olafs Beratern hatten sich in der Nähe versammelt, und einige von Arthurs ebenso. " Ich sollte gehen und herausfinden, was da los ist ", sagte er und trat vor.

Gaius erwischte ihn am Arm. "Arthur hat George heute Abend zu dienen."

“George?” Merlin spuckte aus und rümpfte die Nase.

"Netter junger Mann", bemerkte Geoffrey und nahm einen schlabberigen Schluck Bier und verschüttete dabei einiges über sich. "Seine Familie hat den Herren dieses Schlosses seit vier Generationen gedient. Ziemlich geschätzte Abstammung. In bestimmten Kreisen. "

"Wirklich", murmelte Merlin und überblickte den Raum, wo George hinter Arthur stand, einen riesigen Becher Wein in seinen Händen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge", sagte Geoffrey tröstend. "Du hast auch deine Talente. Auf eigene Art. "

"Auf eigene-" Merlin brach ab, als sich Geoffrey schwer gegen ihn lehnte, seine Augen sich schließend, als wollte er direkt dort einschlafen.

Gaius stellte sein Krug auf einen Tisch in der Nähe und nahm Geoffrey an den Schultern, ihn aufzurichten. "Komm jetzt, du kannst dort nicht einschlafen.“

“Ganz richtig, Gaius.“  Geoffrey streckte seinen Krug aus, als wollte er ihn hinstellen, aber dann ließ er ihn in der Luft los.  Mit einem Geklapper fiel er zu Boden, Bier wieder auf Merlins Stiefel spritzend.

Merlin gab einen erstickten Klang der Empörung, Geoffrey mit Augen anstarrend, die Spuren von Goldflecken enthielten.

“Ab mit dir, alter Freund”, sagte Gaius und gab Geoffrey einen Schubs in Richtung Eingang der Halle. " Finde dein Zimmer, solange du noch fit genug dazu bist."

“Wenn ich das sollte, dann sollten sie es auch”, sagte Geoffrey empört und streckte den Zeigefinger aus.

In einer schattigen Ecke des Saales waren eine der Adeligen und einer der Ritter des Königs Olaf in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung umschlungen.

"Junge Leute heutzutage", sagte Geoffrey, als er durch die Menge torkelte. "Kein Sinn für Anf- Ansh- Anständigkeit."

Merlin pfiff leise, als er beobachtete, wie Geoffrey unsicher durch das Zimmer ging. "Er wird das morgen bereuen, das ist sicher."

"Er ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Gaius.

"Frohest Fest!“, rief Geoffrey und winkte, wo Gwaine und Leon und Percival zusammenstanden, fröhlich mit den Musikern singend.

"Frohes Fest!", rief Gwaine zurück und hob seinen Krug so hoch, dass er seitwärts in Percival fiel, was den größeren Mann jedoch überhaupt nicht rührte.

"Wassail wassail!", rief Geoffrey und stolperte über seine Robe, als er ging.

“Also echt,“ sagte Merlin streng. "In einem solchen Zustand in seinem Alter."

Das ging nun ehrlich gesagt einen Schritt zu weit, dachte Gaius. “Trotz allem, was du denkst, Merlin”, sagte er, “endet das Leben nicht mit dreißig. Älteren Menschen sind immer noch die gleichen Freuden wie jungen Menschen erlaubt. "

“Hoffentlich nicht alle”, sagte Merlin und nickte zum Torbogen, der zu den Gärten führte, wo sich zwei Leute leidenschaftlich im Schatten küssten.

Gaius studierte die beiden. Und spürte dann seine Augenbraue sich heben, ganz ohne seine Erlaubnis.

“Moment mal”, sagte Merlin und schielte zu den beiden Silhouetten. "Sind sie beide ...?"

"Ja, ich glaube, das sind sie."

Eine der Figuren bewegte sich und schob sich gegen die andere, so dass es noch deutlicher wurde, dass es zwei Männer waren, die sich leidenschaftlich umarmten und küssten.

"Das sollten sie hier nicht tun", flüsterte Merlin und klang schelmisch. "Das ist kein Kampflager!"

Gaius bemerkte, dass Merlins Wangen rot wurden, nachdem er die Worte gesagt hatte, als ob ihm etwas entschlüpft wäre, von dem Gaius noch nicht wusste. "Also wirklich, Merlin ..."

Merlin räusperte sich und wischte sich das nasse Hemd ab.  "Sie sind vom Geleit von König Olaf, nicht wahr?"

"Sind sie. Aber diese beiden am Fenster sind es nicht. "

"Sind das nicht. Lord Bedowyn und Lady Elderwood? Aber - ich dachte, sie ... "

"Sind beide verheiratet, und mit anderen Menschen, ja", sagte Gaius, und eine Sorge wuchs langsam in seinem Kopf. "Und ganz glücklich, dachte ich."

“Frohest Fest!” wiederholte Geoffrey, als er zum Eingangstor taumelte.

Die Köchin aus der Küche schritt aus der anderen Richtung auf ihn zu, die Schürze über ihrem großen Bauch weiß mit Mehl, ihr rundes Gesicht rot und schweißdurchnässt, das Haar an den Wangen haftend.

"Da seid ihr!" schrie sie und zeigte auf zwei Diener, die sich in der Mitte des Zimmers küssten. "Geht in die Küche zurück! Es gibt Torte aufzutragen! "

Geoffrey trat in den Torbogen zur gleichen Zeit wie die Köchin. Plötzlich erstarrte er, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Neben ihm tat die Köchin das gleiche.

Dann, ohne ein Wort ausgetauscht, schlungen sie ihre Arme umeinander und küssten sich, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing.

“Zum Teufel”, sagte Merlin und starrte auf die Szene.

Gaius konnte ihm seinen Schock kaum vorwerfen.  Er hat im Leben nie die kleinste Spur Interesse an solchen Aktivitäten von Geoffrey gesehen. Er tat es einfach nicht. Und hatte es auch nicht getan, nie.“

"Das ist nicht richtig", sagte Merlin.

"Nein", stimmte Gaius zu.  Aber bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, sah er zwei Diener durch den Eingang neben dem Paar kommend, jeder mit einem Tablett voller Torten.

In dem Moment, als sie unter den Torbogen traten, ließen sie ihre Tabletts und Teller mit einem massiven Geklapper fallen, was alle Unterhaltung stoppte. In dem betäubten folgenden Schweigen, warfen sich die Diener aneinander, umarmten und küssten sich mit solcher Hingabe, dass sie zu Boden fielen.

Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie mit ihren amorösen Aktivitäten nicht aufhören wollten, schritt Arthur ihnen entgegen. " Trenn die beiden doch jemand!"

“Sire, bleibt stehen!”, rief Gaius.

Die Worte hatten Arthur an seinem Platz gefrieren lassen.  Er zog sein Schwert, seine Augen den Raum nach Bedrohungen durchsuchend. Arthurs Ritter folgten ihm sofort, und auch König Olaf und seine Ritter tauschten schnell ihre Krüge mit Schwertern aus.

Ohne das Summen von Konversation und Musik war das Stöhnen der vielen umarmenden Paare ganz laut im Raum. Keiner der sich umarmenden Leute pausierte für einen Augenblick, trotz der vielen bewaffneten Ritter in Zimmer.

“Was geht hier vor?” fragte Arthur.

Ein weiterer Lärm fogte, diesmal von Stahl gegen Stein, als zwei Ritter von König Olaf ihre Schwerter fallen ließen.  Sie griffen nacheinander, Finger in Kettenhemd und Gewänder grabend, um einander in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

"Sir Arinor! Sir Jamison! “ rief König Olaf und marschierte empört auf sie zu.

“Nicht bewegen!” rief Merlin.

" Du wagst so mit mir zu sprechen!" rief King Olaf.

“Einen Augenblick, Eure Majestät, ich bitte Euch”, sagte Gaius zu dem Regenten, und sah zu der hohen gewölbten Decke hinauf.

“Über jedem Paar ist eine Gruppe von Pflanzen”, sagte Merlin und drehte sich vorsichtig um, um die Decke oben anzugucken.

“Hör auf!” schrie König Olaf seine Ritter an, die anscheinend versuchten, die Tonsillen des jeweils anderen zu schmecken. " Ich werde euch auspeitschen lassen!"

"Eure Majestät", sagte Gaius, "ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln haben. Ich glaube, dass sie und die anderen höchstwahrscheinlich unter irgendeiner Form von Verzauberung stehen, verursacht durch das, was wir an den Decken und den Torbogen oben sehen."

"Was ist das?" fragte Arthur, als er auf die Pflanzen starrte.

“Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es Viscum Album”, sagte Gaius zu ihm. "Allgemein bekannt als Mistelzweig."

"Mistelzweig", wiederholte Arthur, ein Blick der Ungläubigkeit auf seinem Gesicht.

"Jawohl, Sire."

Arthur steckte sein Schwert weg und stieß einen lauten, erschweren Seufzer aus. "Bitte sag mir, dass du scherzt."

“Ich fürchte nicht, Milord”, sagte Gaius.

"Arthur, bewegt Euch nicht", sagte Merlin scharf. " Da ist eine Pflanze fast direkt über Euch, gerade wo Ihr steht."

" Sehr nett von dir, uns mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beeren, Merlin", sagte Arthur und platzierte seine Hand auf seineim Schwertgriff. "Natürlich tauchst du jetzt auf, mitten in diesem Quatsch. Und stinkend wie die Taverne, aus der du gefallen bist, könnte ich hinzufügen. "

"Ich war nicht in der Taverne-"

"Warum riechst du dann wie das Innere eines Bierfasses?"

"Das war Geoffreys Schuld!"

Gaius räusperte sich laut. Sowohl Arthur als auch Merlin sahen ihn zuerst an, dann im Zimmer herum, wobei sie beide merkten, dass ihr Gespräch im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand.

"Schaut,“ sagte Merlin mit einer leiseren Stimme, " bewegt/beweg Euch/dich einfach nach links."

"Ja, ja", murmelte Arthur und trat zur Seite.

Merlin stürzte vor und packte Arthurs Arm und zog ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. "Ich sagte links."

"Ich dachte, du meintest links für dich," schnaubte Arthur und schüttelte Merlins Hand ab.

"Wenn ich mein Links gemeint hätte, hätte ich mein Links gesagt."

"Nein, das würdest du nicht tun, das hättest du einfach - Hast du das gesehen?"

"Hat das...?  Es hat sich bewegt, oder?“ sagte Merlin und gab Gaius einen besorgten Blick.

Gaius blickte an die Decke, wo die Pflanze, die Arthur am nächsten war, ihre Ranken über den Stein streckte, und sich fast verdoppelte, bevor sie wieder aufhörte.

“So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen”, sagte Merlin.

“Nicht nur das”, sagte Arthur. "Es hat-"

"Es bewegte sich näher zu Euch, ich weiß."

"Näher zu uns beiden, dachte ich."

Merlin und Arthur sahen, wo sie fast Schulter an Schulter standen. Und dann schauten auf den umarmenden Paaren. Und dann nahmen sie beide zwei Schritte von einander weg.

"Es gibt auch mehrere neue Pflanzen in dem Tei der Decke dort", sagte Gaius und deutete über Camelots Ritter.

Percival, Leon und Gwaine sahen alle erschrocken auf. Und dann legten Leon und Percival jeder Distanz zwischen sich und Gwaine.

Gwaine schüttelte den Kopf, als er sein Schwert wegsteckte. "Meine Gefühle sind ein bisschen verletzt, meine Freunde, ich werde nicht lügen."

In der Mitte des Raumes stöhnten König Olafs Ritter laut, und leckten sich in den Mund, ihr Kettenhemden gegeneinander scharrend.

König Olafs Gesicht wurde in seiner Wut röter. "Ich verlange, dass jemand erklärt, was geschieht!"

"Ich fürchte, Sire,“ sagte Gaius, „dass es sich um eine verzauberte Pflanze handelt. Eine, die jede Person die unter sie tritt, zu leidenschaftlichen Aktivitäten zwingt. "

"Magische Mistelzweige", murmelte Merlin, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

Arthur starrte ihn an.

"Was?" fragte Merlin. "Es ist lustig."

"Das ist es nicht, Merlin", schimpfte Gaius. "Besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nach der Trennung der Betroffenen, sich beide in einem fast unfähigen Zustand befinden."

“Oh”, sagte Merlin. "Na ja.  Das hab ich doch nicht gewusst.“

Unter der Tür stöhnte die Köchin und auch Geoffrey, und ihre Lippen schmatzen laut zusammen.

„Um Gottes Willen wird jemand sie voneinander trennen?“ fragte Arthur und wandte die Augen von der Szene ab.

„Tretet nicht unter die Pflanze“, rief Gaius den Dienern zu, die sich auf Arthurs Befehl beeilten. "Tatsächlich wäre es am besten, die Pflanze zuerst zu zerstören, bevor irgendein Versuch gemacht wird. Fackeln sollten dem Zweck dienen. Und haltet eure Augen auf die Decke fokussiert. Vielleicht gibt es mehr davon. "

„Tut, was der Arzt sagt“, bellte King Olaf seine Bediensteten an. "Und seid vorsichtig, Gottes willen! Ich will nicht sehen wie noch mehr von euch dieser Ausschweifung verfallen! "

„Ausschweifung ist ein Wort dafür“, sagte Gwaine mit leiser Stimme, während Olaf weiter seine Höflinge anschrie. "Für mich ist es nur ein weiterer Samstagabend."

„Für dich ist es nur ein weiterer Dienstagabend“, sagte Leon und steckte sein Schwert weg.

"Oder irgendeine andere Nacht," sagte Percival.

"Na komm", sagte Gwaine. "Es sieht nicht nach der schlechtesten Art aus, verzaubert zu werden."

"Natürlich würdest du das denken", sagte Percival. "Du würdest einen Esel küssen, wenn er nur lange genug still stände."

„Komm her und lass uns das herausfinden,“ sagte Gwaine und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Gwaine", seufzte Arthur und rieb sich mit müden Fingern an der Stirn.

"Die Fackeln sind bereit, Sire!" rief George von der Tür und hielt zwei Fackeln hoch. "Soll ich die Pflanzen jetzt verbrennen?"

"Ja, George, um Gottes willen, tu es jetzt", rief Arthur.

" Wie Ihr befehlt, Sire!" sagte George und eilte davon.

" Stiefellecker", murmelte Merlin und erhielt einen Blick von Arthur, der viel mehr amüsiert als züchtigend war.

Als George die Pflanze in Brand setzte, bemerkte Gaius, dass diese viel schneller verbrannte wie sie sollte. Goldene Funken zischten aus den Blättern, sobald sie die Flammen berührten, und die Blätter verschwanden, statt zu Asche zu zerfallen.

Als die Pflanze über dem Eingang weg war, stolperten Geoffrey und die Köchin auseinander. Auf dem Boden rollten die beiden Diener von einander weg und lagen regungslos und starrten an die Decke.

Geoffrey seufzte laut. "Nicht die Richtige", sagte er.

Die Köchin stieß ihre dicke Unterlippe hervor, und Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen. "Nicht der Richtige ", stimmte sie zu.

Als Arthur die Diener dazu veranlasste, entweder den Rest der Pflanzen zu verbrennen oder den Boden unter ihnen abzusperren, wenn sie zu hoch waren, um sie zu erreichen, ging Gaius vorsichtig zu Geoffrey. Mit Merlins Hilfe führte er seinen alten Freund zu einem Stuhl und setzte ihn darauf.

"Geoffrey, kannst du mich hören?" fragte er.

Geoffrey starrte durch das Zimmer. "Nicht die Richtige."

"Nicht die Richtige?", fragte Merlin.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, dass er weiß, was er sagt. Seine Pupillen sind sehr erweitert, als ob er unter der Wirkung eines Giftes ist. Und seine Haut ist angespannt, als ob er Fieber hat. "

Merlin lehnte sich vor und drückte eine Hand auf Geoffreys Rücken. "In ihm ist immer noch Magie."

" Bist du sicher?"

"Sie ist stark." Merlin richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Stark genug, dass ich es spüren kann."

"Was ist stark genug dass du es spüren kannst?" fragte Arthur und trat an Merlins Seite.

Merlin erschrak dadurch so sehr, dass er seine Kniescheibe gegen den Tisch schlug. "Schmerzen", knurrte er, und rieb sich an seinem Bein. "Das ist es, was ich spüre. Schmerz. Und Ärger. "

Arthur schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, aber bevor er antworten konnte, sagte Geoffrey wieder " Nicht die Richtige" mit gebrochener Stimme.

“Das sagen sie alle”, sagte Arthur und beobachtete, wie Leute durch den Raum geführt wurden.

"Das kann nicht gut sein", sagte Merlin und sah stirnrunzelnd auf einen Adligen, der vorbeiging

“Nein”, stimmte Gaius zu. "In der Tat, bis wir die volle Wirkung dieser Verzauberung kennen, würde ich empfehlen, sie als Bedrohung zu behandeln. Eine vollständige Suche des Schlosses wäre klug, um alle zusätzlichen Pflanzen zu zerstören. "

“Einverstanden”, sagte Arthur und winkte Sir Leon zu sich heran. "Leon, nimm zwei Dutzend Ritter und durchsuche die Burg nach noch mehr von diesen verfluchten Dingern. Ich möchte, dass sie weg sind, und ich möchte wissen, wie viele von ihnen ihr zerstören musstet um das zu tun. Und um Gottes willen," fügte er mit leiser Stimme hinzu, " achte darauf, ein sorgfältiges Auge auf die Decken zu halten. Ich möchte nicht, dass einer von so wie die da endet. "

Sie schauten zu den Rittern des Königs Olaf hinüber, die an der Wand saßen, niedergeschlagen und betäubt und vor sich hin murmelnd.

"Nein Sire," sagte Leon, und dann ging er sofort, um die Ritter zu sammeln.

“Dies sollten erholsame Festtage werden ”, murmelte Arthur zu den Pflanzen ganz oben.

" Zumindest kann niemand sagen, dass es langweilig war", sagte Merlin.

Arthur starrte ihn einen langen Augenblick an. Und dann gab er ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

" Wofür war das denn!"

" Ich lese dir meine Liste von Gründen später vor," informierte ihn Arthur.

König Olaf schrie immer noch die Mitglieder seines königlichen Hofstaates an. Einen Hofstaat dem, wie Gaius erkannte, eine bestimmte Person fehlte. "Sire", sagte er zu Arthur, "könnte ich fragen, wo die Lady Vivian gefunden werden kann?"

"Lady Vivian wurde vor einer Stunde in ihre Zimmer geleitet", sagte Arthur und warf einen Blick auf König Olaf, der sicher außer Hörweite war, und fügte hinzu: "Dank den Göttern."

"Die Lady Vivian ist hier?", fragte Merlin Arthur, in den Tönen, die man benutzen sollte, um sich nach einem Ausbruch der Pest zu erkundigen.

"Ja", sagte Arthur im gleichen Tonfall.

Merlins dunkle Brauen wölbten sich fragend hoch.  In Antwort darauf zuckte Arthurs Gesicht einige Sekunden lang minimal.  Eine stille Mitteilung, die Merlin irgendwie verstand, und mit einem geheimnisvollen Lachen beantwortete.

“ Mit magischen Mistelzweigen”, sagte Merlin, als müsse er einen Gedanken zu Ende bringen, den Arthur laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Genau." Arthur richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Decke. "Die Frage bleibt ..."

“ Wie sie dort hingekommen sind”, sagte Merlin.

"Vielleicht wurden sie zufällig mit den anderen Dekorationen angebracht. Aber von wem? Und wie verbreiten sie sich? Die Decken der Burg sind aus Stein. Es könnte unmöglich sein, Wurzeln darin zu setzen. Aber sie wachsen, nicht wahr?"

“ Sie wachsen und sie vermehren sich”, sagte Merlin und zeigte auf die Vorderseite des Zimmers, wo Arthur mit König Olaf gesprochen hatte. “Wenn diese Pflanze dort vor ein paar Minuten da gewesen wäre, dann würdet Ihr und König Olaf –

“ Sprich nicht weiter”, unterbrach Arthur.

"Ich meine nur -"

"Ja, und ich sage dir, dass du aufhören sollst, bevor du es sagst."

"Merlin hat recht, Sire", warf Gaius ein.

“Was?  Wie meinen Sie?”, fragte Arthur.

" Wenn Ihr und König Olaf tatsächlich der Pflanze zum Opfer gefallen ", sagte Gaius, "dann wärt Ihr beide untauglich gemacht worden, um zu herrschen."

"Was unsere beiden Königreiche anfällig machen würde", sagte Arthur und klang erschöpft. "Dies ist also ein Angriff."

“Ich bin nicht sicher”, sagte Gaius. " Ich brauche weitere Nachforschungen, bevor ich es mit Sicherheit sagen koennte."

" Fang sofort damit an," sagte Arthur. "Weil wir ..." Er schweifte ab, seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas in der Mitte des Zimmers erfasst.

Gaius und Merlin drehten sich um, um zu sehen, dass zwei der edlen Frauen sich beim Julklotz umschlungen. Sie standen in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung und fuhren mit den Händen über den Körper der anderen. Ihre dünnen Finger glitten über die schmalen Schultern und die geschwungenen Rücken, bevor sie noch weiter runter wanderten.

Arthurs Augenbrauen hoben sich in seinen Haaransatz.

Merlins Mund öffnete sich und blieb so.

Gaius gab ihnen einen Moment, damit sie sich an ihre Manieren erinnern und die Augen abwenden konnten.

Und dann musste er sich räuspern. Laut.

Beide erschreckten sich, und ihre Wangen wurden rosa, als sie den Blick sahen, den Gaius ihnen zuwarf.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mit meiner Erforschung dieser Bedrohung gegen Camelot beginnen", sagte Gaius streng.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Arthur zu ihm. "Unbedingt."

“Forschung”, stimmte Merlin zu. "Richtig."

Hinter den dreien stöhnten die Frauen leise, der Ton hallte in dem jetzt viel leereren Raum.

“Kehrt in eure Gemächer zurück!” rief Arthur zu denen, geblieben. "Meine Ritter werden das Schloss am Morgen gesäubert haben!"

Gaius nickte und wandte sich ab, dann blieb er plötzlich stehen, denn George stand ihm im Weg, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fokussiert auf Arthur.

“Eure Majestät!” sagte Georg glücklich. "Soll ich Eure Kammern und Eure königliche Person für den Abend bereit machen?"

“Nein, das sollst du nicht”, fauchte Merlin. "Das ist mein Beruf."

George betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick von dünn verhüllter Verachtung. "Ich glaube, ich fragte unsere hochgeschätzte königliche Majestät."

"Ja, und da ich der persönlicher Diener der königlichen Majestät bin, sage ich dir in seinem Namen, dass die Antwort ‚nein’ ist."

"Ich glaube, seine Majestät kann für sich selbst sprechen."

"Und ich glaube, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst abhauen."

Arthur machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und legte seine Hand über seinen Mund, obwohl es wenig half, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

“König Arthur”, kam König Olafs Stimme aus der Nähe und veranlasste Merlin und George, ihr Gezänk zu beenden.

"König Olaf." Arthur zog seine Schultern zurück und ließ seine Stimme in seine königlichen Töne fallen. "Meine aufrichtigsten Entschuldigungen für die Ereignisse dieses Abends. Ich versichere Euch, dass bis zum Morgen alles in Ordnung gebracht wird."

“Das sollte ich auch hoffen”, murrte Olaf und deutete auf die Ritter, die ihn umgaben, um ihn aus dem Zimmer zu begleiten.

Arthur beobachtete ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. "Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee. Merlin, George, führt mich zu meinen Kammern. Ihr beide geht voraus. "

Beide sahen einander an, dann wieder zu ihrem König, der Schrecken spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern.

“Aber was ist, wenn es Mistelzweige gibt?”, fragte Merlin.

" Und ich unter eine Pflanze trete!" sagte George entsetzt. "Neben ihm!"

"Wie denkst du, dass ich mich fühle?" fauchte Merlin.

“Besser ihr beide als ich ”, sagte Arthur und deutete auf die Tür.

Merlin fluchte leise, aber ging vorwärts, sein Blick an die Decke geklebt, sein Arm zu seiner Seite ausgestreckt, um George auf eine gute Distanz zu halten.

“Gute Nacht, Gaius”, sagte Arthur und folgte seinen Dienern aus dem Zimmer.  Er sah glücklicher aus, dachte er, als er ihn die ganze Nacht gesehen hatte.

" Schlaft gut, Sire", sagte Gaius und wünschte, er könne diesem Rat folgen. Aber es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Nicht bis er den Ursprung dieses Wahnsinns fand.

 

 


End file.
